Matsumoto Rangiku Needs a New Job
by nish0
Summary: The vice-captain of the 10th squad was fired from her job due to some unforeseeable (?) circumstances. Would the other captains of the Gotei 13 hire her? She's quickly running out of time, money & lipgloss. What will she do now? May be after few bottles of sake she'll decide. (Matsumoto, Hitsugaya,Gin and most bleach characters) No pairing just plain humor. Implied GinxRan.
1. An Icy Monday

Hi all. This is my first time writing a fanfiction. I have recently joined this awesome place and loving everything I have read so far. If you happen to stumble upon this piece of writing i have started a while ago, please help me out with anything that might be wrong with this. I sincerely hope and request for any positive/negative feedback you might have about this.

Also, since I am new, I might do something I shouldn't so please point it out to me if you happen to notice such.

here I go. Thanks in advance for your attention.

Disclaimer: (I have noticed this thing in many of the stories I've read.) I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. (like Duh! )

XD

* * *

Chapter 1. An Icy Monday:

Hitsugaya Toushiro Taichou has always considered himself a calm, mature, dignified captain. One of the top three respectable captains of the 13 squads at least. He is strong, righteous, brave, kind to his subordinates and never treats anyone unfairly. He also cares about his vice-captain Matsumoto Rangiku a great deal, despite her lack of work ethics, frequent lounging around during work hours, queues of admirers and excessive alcohol consumption. Also her every other belittling cutesy teases towards him has always been followed by some sort of rock candy bribes. Yep. He is extremely satisfied with himself and his vice-captain.

But this time, he cracked.

He had to spend this whole weekend with Karin at Ichigo's. And this meant dodging the very frequent and potent comments and lectures about how to be a prefect boyfriend to Karin from her father and brother. During which, Isshin and Ichigo never failed to point out several times, how after 6 months since he's first met Karin, he hasn't grown an inch and she is already half a foot taller than him. Their advice usually included various ways to make up for that fact. Number one of which is KEEPING HIS HANDS OFF KARIN. Usually during each of these lectures, the three would always end up in a fight, bawling at each other. All throughout these very rare occurrences of Isshin and Ichigo finally agreeing on something, while Hitsugaya barely caring about that fact that he was the reason behind this unlikely unity and bond between this father and son duo, he was busy dodging their random saliva sprays, air punches and kicks with his shunpo while screaming I AM NOT DATING KARIN, I AM JUST HERE FOR A SOCCER MATCH. All his screaming and shunpo, which soon left him very tired and gave him a sore throat, produced nothing but the miserable failing of getting his words through their thick skulls.

Accompanied by a throbbing headache, he arrived at his office on Monday morning at 8.30 am. He soon then discovered the presence of a sheer mountain of undone paperwork on his desk (a compilation of files from the last three weeks' worth of work). This was the last draw. Taichou Hitsugaya wasn't impressed. He was actually very _very_ far from being impressed.

What arose after that wasn't a surprise. Matsumoto's name was heard being screamed at from the 10th squad's captain's office that morning. A sudden gush of ice covered the room while with all the strength and depth of his pre-puberty's semi broken voice, he screamed,

MATSUMOTO!

She startled up from her hung-over sleep in her bed with a bout of cough, sneeze and hiccups. It was about 8.30 am in the morning. She realized its Monday and she hated Mondays with all her passion. She wondered who is remembering her at this time of the day. It better not be that sneaky bastard Gin. It's too early to be remembered this violently by him.

Giving her head a slight scratching, she was about to go back to sleep, when the door started banging. She muttered, "Shut up door."

But it wouldn't. After about 15 seconds of constant drumming in her head and on her door, she jumped out of the bed, scowling like a cat, grabbed Heineko and banged the door open to yell at whoever banging that door.

Outside stood a terrifying, fiery eyed, 4 feet high Taichou Hitsugaya Toushiro. She stood petrified, and for the next 5 seconds witnessed an icicle forming on her nose. Even the clouds on the sky above her apartment looked ready to fry her with lightening.

Her scowl vanished like magic and somehow she managed to hide Heineko somewhere under her very thin nightgown.

"Hii, Good Morning Hitsugaya Taichouu…. how are y….." she stopped abruptly.

A noise resembling a mixture of growl and hiss started coming from her captain. Her heart sank. This is a very familiar situation, albeit more dangerous than usual. She is used to facing these scowls at an average of 10 to 15 times a day. She thought she should feel lucky that her Taichou isn't fully grown yet. She suspects the severance of these situations will only increase with age. She sighed and telepathically asked God why the weekend was over so quickly. He didn't answer.

"MATSUMOTO! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?"

A rasp, croaking noise sounding like the question written above vibrated from her Taichou to her.

"DO YOU REMEMBER HOW MANY TIMES I'VE TOLD YOU TO FINISH ALL THE PAPERWORK BEFORE FRIDAY?"

Oh no. Not this again. It's not her fault that doing paperwork is so boring. She has a wonderful life and that life demands a certain amount of her time at the local sake hole.

She swallowed a groan and mustered up the sweetest smile she possessed, crouched down to his eye level, spoke to him like she would to any random man when she wanted free sake. She tried to show a bit of that cleavage too, knowing full well it has never worked on him so far. But there is a chance it might blush him into silence. Desperate times.

"Taichou! (Hands waving in the air) I know what time it is Taichouuuu…why did you have to come all the way here, silly you, I was just about to leave (giggling). Do you even have to ask about that paperwork? Silly Taichou... of course I remember….I promise, they will be done by Friday sharp… How silly of you to ask…. My silly Taichou…. You're so cute when you're angry… awww…."

She felt more icicles growing on various part of her limbs and hair. This isn't going well, she thought desperately while shivering in her nightgown. With horror she realised she ran out of all the bribing rock candies.

"YOU ARE FIRED, MATSUMOTO RANGIKU."

Like a thunder striking on the head, these words hit her from the owner of the strongest ice element Zanpaktou.

At first she couldn't believe it. But as the Taichou stomped away with his unsuccessful attempt at controlling his rage, resulting in freezing everything in his path and growing icicles on every passer-by, an "I, here by dismiss, Matsumoto Rangiku from squad 10. Taichou Hitsugaya Toushiro" appeared written with ice on her wall.

She felt a surge of utter despair, frustration and weariness. Maybe a little guilt and relief too. But right now, she didn't feel like feeling these things. She sighed and yawned then decided to go back to sleep. She dragged her tired body to the bed. Next, leaving all the worries at the hands of her future-post-hangover-sleep-self, Matsumoto Rangiku drifted into her dreams.

To Be Continued


	2. A Byakuya (white night) Thursday

Chapter 2: A Byakuya (white night) Thursday

Matsumoto Rangiku, the former vice captain of the 10th squad, was speedily walking towards something very late at night. She stormed past Kira and Hisagi in front of the sake hole, while they followed her with their eyes. She totally ignored their presence so Kira leaned sideways towards Hisagi and whispered under his breath, "_What do you think she's up to now?"_

It was an honest question on Kira's part with a slight alarm in his voice. He remembers how couple of days ago she stormed in to the squad 3 meeting and announced that she would like to join that third squad to become a vice-captain.

"_I was afraid she might want to fight me over the position when Amagai Taichou refused to hire her, he doesn't want to pay the salary of another vice-captain… And you know how I am afraid to fight against women? They are so intimidating with all that shiny hair, boobs and charms. Especially Matsumoto-san_", Kira frowned. Sounded like he wanted reassurance from Hisagi. Hisagi squeezed his shoulder with empathy, and they went back to drinking.

The afore mentioned situation did very quickly solve itself when Matsumoto realised that despite of being strikingly handsome, Captain Amagai was strictly against replacing his subordinates, flirting and battering eyelids. He also never paid the slightest attention to her massive cleavage like most people in the room.

With her first attempt at applying for a job rejected, she wanted to try a different approach. She calculated that a more rational and level headed captain, such as Kuchiki Byakuya Taichou of squad 6, will be able to see her worth as a vice-captain immediately. He already despises Renji. On top of that, it's always nice to work under good-looking captains, makes things more fun, she grinned to herself. Although associating the word "fun" with captain Kuchiki might not have been one of her brightest ideas.

Her suggestion of working as the vice-captain of squad 6 was presented to Kuchiki Byakuya Taichou in his office during the attendance of Renji Abarai, the current vice-captain of squad 6. She could feel Renji's reiatsu firing out everywhere when he heard the proposal and she assumed he wanted to cut her down with his sword then and there. The offer did nothing to budge Kuchiki Taichou's solemn and sombre expression as he was intently looking at the paper in front of him. She felt worried that he might not have heard what she said.

As she was about to cough and repeat the offer, Kuchiki Taichou announced, "_very well, I will give you one week to prove that you can be a better vice-captain than that good-for-nothing-pineapple. You and Abarai shall carry out your vice-captain duties as ordered and at the end of the week I will evaluate the quality and accuracy of your work honourably as the 28__th__ head of the great Kuchiki house and captain of squad 6."_

Success at last. Wiping the sweat drops off her forehead, she sighed in relief and felt an extreme determination to beat Renji Abarai at this. And with the salary she'll be getting from this noble captain, she can go on a shopping spree once every week. She beamed with happiness.

As soon as they left Kuchiki Taichou's office, Renji leaned towards her with fire in his eyes, and exposing all of his teeth he said, "_You're on Matsumoto.",_ then stomped out. She shrugged hardly taking his words seriously.

Job searching is so exhausting. She desperately needed some sake now. After that Monday morning, she had half a mind to not worry about getting any job and taking some time off relaxing, maybe go for shopping with Inoue and emptying a large number of sake bottles. But alas! Fate had a different plan for her. As she isn't employed by the Gotei 13 anymore, a notice was sent to her to evacuate her apartment within a month. It came as a wakeup call and she realised with horror, leaving seireitei will mean no more buffed, manly admirers, gifts from rich noble lordlings seeking her attention and the sake hole's special Friday night happy hour with free alcohol in her honour (from the owners very love-struck son) every weekend. She can't have that. She's too beautiful to be homeless.

Instead of drinking sake to wash away all her secret pains and angst of womanhood, she's now standing here, under the white moonlight, in front of the Kuchiki mansion, pondering how to get to Kuchiki Taichou home office secretly. Secrecy isn't something she has much grasp on. But an order is an order. Kuchiki Taichou is out in the forest with his team, and needs a particular piece of paper enclosing a certain order to continue his mission.

_"If you wake any of my family member while getting it, be sure to be fired. An honourable captain does not cause waking of his sleeping family in the middle of the night."_

She exhaled irritably and jumped on the roof. She silently shunpoed away from the guards and landed in the garden at the back of the mansion. Without making any noise she sneaked inside the house and tried to remember the directions given by Kuchiki Taichou.

_"… if you wake them… you're fired!",_ that particular threat keeps ringing inside her head.

She shrugged it off, tiptoed down the corridor and found a door to her left. Without a thought she slowly shoved it open a bit. And suddenly she felt blinded by a sight of a room covered with stuffed dolls of every shape and size. And in the middle of the room lied Kuchiki Rukia murmuring in her sleep, "… _Ichigo… you look like a chappy… you're so cute…"_

She quickly got over her astonished look and closed the door. And muttered, "_At this rate this girl will never find a boyfriend._" She continued tiptoeing.

This time it was a room on her left. She opened the door slightly and peaked her head inside. And again was hit by another visual bomb, she closed her eyes. The room was flooded by the pink wavelength of light which tried to burn her retina. She blinked few times and realised this is Kuchiki Byakuya Taichou's bedroom.

She stopped on the spot, couldn't believe her luck. With her heart beating faster, she thought. _This is it. If I let go of this chance, the girls will never forgive me._ She tiptoed inside the room and close the door behind her.

The room was decorated with everything pink. The bed, the table cloth, the table lamp, the ceiling, the kimonos hanging on the side, everything. The walls were decorated with cherry blossoms everywhere. And on the top of the study table, a pink bound book was lying. Her heart stopped. She could hardly breathe. Its Kuchiki Byakuya's diary.

She felt exhilarated in her mischievousness. Oh the excitement of finding out the secrets this noble mysterious captain in hiding behind his carefully lined eyes and silky smooth hair! Without the slightest guilt or remorse, she picked it up and opened a random page, and started reading.

_"Dear, Hisana, today, Rukia spilled soy sauce on her kimono during dinner. I scowled at her and she said sorry nii-sama with her puppy eyes. She's so cute"_

_"Dear Hisana, the cherry blossoms are late this year, it makes me sad."_

_"Dear Hisana, that stupid Abarai has done it again. Whenever he needs to finish the paperwork, he leaves dirty hand prints everywhere on my table. I need to do something about that."_

With a sudden realisation, Matsumoto sighed. _What is this?_ Gotei 13's most eligible bachelor is boring as hell and still absolutely in love with his dead wife.

_"My dear Hisana, today I came up with another idea for my future stand-up comedy career. In this one I will dress up as a cherry tree and shout "BANKAI" in front of the audience holding senbonzakura. Just thinking about it makes me want to laugh. I wish you were here to see me blossom into a people-person."_

She felt beads of sweat popping on her forehead. The guy seems dangerous. She closed the diary and left the room in search of Kuchiki Byakuya's order.

Luckily she found what she was looking for without too much effort.

Back in the camp when she handed over the piece of paper, with a shock she realised by the aide of the look on Kuchiki Taichou's usually unaffected face, that this wasn't the correct form. She accidentally picked up the order form for several tubs of "_Urahara-sans magical skin exfoliation cream_" for the secret "_Seriously Thoughtful and Handsome Men's club (STHMC)_", co-chaired by Kuchiki Byakuya himself (the chairman is Aizen Sosuke, as he never lets anyone else be in a higher position than him).

Before he could release senbonzakura on her, she shunpoed out of his sight and gave up in that instant the idea of being the vice-captain of squad 6.

To Be Continued


	3. A Testosterone-ed Tuesday

Chapter 3: A Testosterone-ed Tuesday

Under the scorching sun of summer, just outside of the eleventh squad barracks food court, with her back against the wall, Matsumoto Rangiku is intently bitting the nails of her left hand index finger. She has been waiting there for the past 20 minutes now. The heat is annoying her. She wants nothing more than to just go lie at the river bank under a shady tree and take a cat nap. Her dreams during her afternoon naps are usually very colourful and vivid. She frequently dreams about being at the beach, busking in the sun, wearing a bikini from a fashion line which is totally "in" right now and which usually makes a crowd of random passer-by leaving their wives and girlfriends to loudly compliment on her superb personality and beauty, which is more magnificent than Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty. All the random strangers are extraordinarily handsome and rich and she would bestow them with occasional smile and nod while sipping iced tea being served by Ichimaru Gin, who is also wearing a speedo.

Sighing she moved on to biting nail on the next finger. Dreams like that don't come true easily.

Another few minutes wait later her wait was finally over and squad 11 third seat Madarame Ikkaku and his best buddy Ayasegawa Yumichika are seen coming out from a noodle shack after lunch. The boredom on her face changes in an instant and she bounces lightly on her feet to approach Madarame Ikkaku.

"_Hey there handsome Ikkaku … How are youuuu_?" she leans on very close to the bold muscular man and looked up to his red eye-shadowed eyes.

Ikkaku felt a sudden alarm going off in his head. He has never been very interesting to Rangiku, or any girl in soul society. This is something totally new. But he needs to keep his cool. He straightens his back and tries to look aloof. He placed his zanpaktou on his shoulder, and while holding its hilt he stares off at the distance in a very manly way.

"What's up?" he asks with a deep voice.

Rangiku leans even closer to him, she's almost placed half of her body weight on him. He held on steady like a rock, a real man doesn't lose his balance while holding a manly pose.

With the power of all of her womanly charms combined, Rangiku pouted her lips and continues, "_It's been such a loooong time we have spoken Ikkaku_…(With false sulky tone) _why don't you come talk to me anymore? I haven't seen you around for a while. Is everything okay?_ (Concerned tone) _Are you okay?"_ her left hand rested on his chest.

"_Yeh... I'm ok_." Ikkaku's manly posture faltered a bit. But he kept still.

(Giggles) _"Of course you are. You look very buff. Have you gained weight? Your abs look more toned these days. _(Her hand sliding down from his chest to his abs, while keeping her eyes on Ikkaku's staring far away eyes) _And did you wax your head or something. It looks extra shiny today"? _Rangiku is positively glowing with femineity.

Ikkaku isn't used to getting compliments about his looks. He had no clue how to respond to that. His manly pose changed slightly to a pose of someone with a mixture of confusion, embarrassment and awkwardness on his face, looking off into the distance with his hand on the hilt of his zanpaktou resting on his shoulder.

Before he could make a fool of himself and starts stuttering, Yumichika cut in from behind. Smugly he said without even looking up from his nail filing, "_what do you want Rangiku?"_

Rangiku pretended not to hear Yumichika. _"Wow... Have you noticed Ikkaku, how our names rhyme... Ikkaku and Rangiku… Rangiku and Ikkaku… _(Giggles) _sounds like a divine connection. Dontcha think?"_

Ikkaku tried his best not to make too much sound from his mouth. He isn't very confident about his current ability to maintain the consistency of manliness of the noises that might come out of his mouth.

_"Hn..."_ he lets out a deep croaked.

"_Well… I have been thinking about how it would be soooo nice if we both were in the same squad… you know what I mean?_" she gave him a wink and pouted lips. All the moisture in Ikkaku's mouth instantly evaporated and started beading up on his head and forehead in the form of sweat.

"_Hn..?"_ said Ikkaku with a barely recognisable squeak in his voice, still looking off into the distance.

Behind him Yumichika's face altered in annoyance. But he figured butting into Rangiku in action can potentially piss her off greatly and that may lead to a cat fight, and getting involved in a cat fight with a girl is too dishonourable for a member of the eleventh squad. He continued filing his nails.

"_I'm sooo glad we think alike...Ikkakuuu_ (his name sounded almost musical coming from her)…_ but… _(she looked as though she's thinking hard) ._.. well if someone could convince Taichou Zaraki to take me in… but who can be so bold as to face the most fearsome captain of the Gotei 13 ?" _she again pouts her lips to resemble a sad face.

The sweat drops are beginning to run down the temple of Ikkaku's head.

After a few seconds of pause, she suddenly comes up with an idea, "_Hey… I know someone who is brave enough to face the captain… _(Rangiku is jumping with excitement).

"_Hn..?"_ he felt like he has just swallowed a large brick.

"_It's YOU, silly! _(With a slight punch on his chest, she started playing with the hem of Ikkaku's shihakusho top) _you should arrange a meeting for me with your captain… I mean you're such a valuable member of his squad, how can he say no to you? It's impossible. Well you ARE the strongest member of all the 13 squads after all. You would do that for me won't you…? Ikkakuuuu"_ (again, with a musical tone).

Yumichika couldn't stop himself anymore, he interrupted, _"umm… excuse me Rangiku… did I just hear that you want to join our squad?"_

Looking over Ikkaku's shoulder she smiled the sweetest smile accompanied by a pair of cold eyes she said, "_You heard it right, Yumichika."_

Before he could say anything Rangiku soften her eyes and continued, _"well, you know how I have been out of a job almost 2 weeks now_ (pouty sad face). _And I wanted to join the eleventh squad since the beginning you know._ (Looking up at Ikkaku's sweaty, slightly blushed face which looks like he is going to throw up in any second) _I want to be strong just like you and Ikkaku here…_ (She cozied up to him a bit more_)… and I know how all the members are so nice, they don't make fun of anything feminine... Unlike other squads..._" (More pouts, she made sure to use up half a bottle of lip gloss for this little venture)

Yumichika suddenly realised something. In front of him, slowly opening up an opportunity for him to be able to leave behind the title "_Least macho member of the 11__th__ squad_". He jumped and grabbed the opportunity before it ran away from his battering eye feathers.

"_Of course, of course Rangiku. I think 11__th__ squad will be the best place for you… you know what... I will make sure Ikkaku arranges a meeting with you and Taichou. I'm sure he'd be delighted. Wont you Ikkaku_?" he positively beamed with very little or no trace of his usual haughty tone.

She ignored the little nagging suspicion on the back of her mind which asked, "_Since when Yumichika was so interested in me_". She never knew Yumichika was ever interested in girls. She mentally shrugged it off, _"probably my charm was too much for him to resist_" she thought with immense self-satisfaction. The more admirers you have, the better. She's sure she will be the centre of attention in the 11th squad very soon.

Ikkaku isn't completely sure of what is happening. First Rangiku tried to take advantage of his weak spot to get a meeting with Taichou, now Yumichika is going in that same direction too. _What the hell is happening here?_

He croaked, "_Well... I guess I can… but... you know… just … I am not sure… well…_". Thankfully, none of that hidden squeak could be heard.

Before more of these words could get loose from his mouth, Yumichika, gave him a pat on the back.

"_Of course he'll do it. Rangiku, don't worry about a thing. I will personally make sure he speaks to the Taichou this afternoon for you. Will next Tuesday be suitable for you? Say around 10 am ish?_" Yumichika said smiling.

Rangiku mentally wiped the imaginary sweat off her forehead. They are imaginary because Rangiku doesn't sweat. It's not ladylike. Her smile widened and she let go of Ikkaku to give Yumichika a suffocating hug. "_Of course, 10 am Tuesday is very suitable for me. Thank youuuu so much Yumichika_". she gave him a little peck on the cheek and started walking away.

Ikkaku felt a pinch of jealousy in his chest. But he's too manly to be interested in girls, so he wouldn't even turn to look at her when she yelled, already few feet away from them on her way to wherever she's going, "_Bye Ikkaku, Bye Yumichika. Have fun with your practices today and I'll see on Tuesday._ "

Yumichika gave a poked Ikkaku's rib with his elbow. "_What do you think? A girl like Rangiku in squad 11? I can't wait." _

Ikkaku frowned. His body temperature slowly coming down to normal.

_"hn!"_

Rangiku needs to make sure this meeting with Zaraki Henpachi, the Captain of the 11th squad is a success. There hasn't been any fruitful result from her last few job applications. Taichou Ukitake Jushiro literally fainted when she tried to convince him of the ways she could be useful to the squad 13 members and him (Wink). After she took him to the 4th squad, she asked the squad 4 captain for a position. Captain Unohana basically dismissed her suggestion in approximately 15 seconds with a smile that froze the blood in her veins. Apparently she has been talking to Hitsugaya Taichou when he came in for one of his very frequent cold-flu shots. Rangiku wondered bitterly how her ex-Taichou could sunk this low, who she loved and adored. Now she will never go back to him to ask for her job back with the aid of a large bribe of rock candies she's bought. If the situation was different she would have grounded him for this unacceptable and rude behaviour.

When the said Tuesday came around, she was ready. Her pink scurf washed and ironed, her silver necklace extra shiny from all the scrubbing, her hair extra bouncy from using the new "_Urahara-san's hair conditioner for extraordinarily beautiful female shinigamis_", lips extra pouty and the mole on her chin is extra noticeable.

When she walked in to the meeting room, she smelled a faint smell of two grown-ass men who have been practicing all morning and one heavily body sprayed equally grown –ass man, who have also been practicing all morning. There was also a slight smell of an extremely under aged kid trying to play with the big boys, which basically resembled baby powder and candy.

Very bored and very annoyed Zaraki Kenpachi Taichou was sitting with his bare zanpakthou on his hand, as if ready to attack anything that might move without his permission. This particular captain has always intimidated her.

Rangiku's wish to join the squad 11 as a vice captain was explained to the Captain very eagerly by Yumichika. Captain Zaraki thought very hard and slowly. For a man this quick, strong and buff in a battle, his thinking process wasn't evenly swift. Rangiku found herself explaining the suggestion once again.

He finally spoke, "_so, you want to be my new vice-captain and replace Yachiro?"_

Suddenly, Kusajishi Yachiro, vice-captain of the eleventh division peaked her head out of Zaraki's shoulder, "_Ran-ran can't be your vice-captain... you can't carry both of us Ken-chan_", happy as ever.

Before Rangiku could reveal that she doesn't want to replace Yachiro or ride on Captain Zarakis shoulder, Captain Zaraki produced a loud laugh and said, "_Matsumoto wants to ride my shoulder? That's_ _easy, I can carry both you and Matsumoto on my shoulder and then some. Maybe Ayasegawa can come too_". With the corner of her eyes, she saw a very familiar spark in Yumichika's eyes.

"No… No.. Taichou… I…"

Yachiro interrupted her, "_but ken-chan, yachiro doesn't want rush-hour commuter congestion with boobs, and ranran has two on them…no… no… no… yachiro doesn't like it. Yachiro doesn't want boobs to replace her…_" she sticks her tongue at Rangiku.

Rangiku very unladylike-ly started sweating. She has no clue how take control of this conversation.

On the other side of the room, Zaraki Taichou was explaining to Yachiro how he's shoulder is big enough for both Yachiro and Rangiku. She looked at wordlessly to Ikkaku. He has barely moved a muscle since Rangiku walked in. He is very laboriously perfected this very manly sitting position for the last three days, and he's not about to ruin it. Whatever way the conversation ends. And this pose included very aloofly looking out of the window as if he doesn't even know she is in the room.

She gave up on the hope of receiving any help from him and looked at Yumichika. To her dismay, she saw him enthusiastically egging on Captain Zaraki on to include Yumichika on his shoulder rides.

Rangiku let out a loud sigh, which went totally ignored by the rest of the people in the room, and thought to herself, _this is looking more and more like another "unsuccessful application" to me._

To be Continued.


End file.
